United Royal-Union
What is it? United Union is a guild founded October 29, 1744 by Captain Josh ( Joshua Pond ) The United Union serves as a Role-Play Guild for the fan-made country of the United Union. United Union Government All members of the Government must be in the Guild : United Union Our Government is based off of two Cultures of Gov. a Monarchy, and Democracy. We like to think of ourselves as a Democratic Monarchy. The government is focused in one area, The United Houses. ( Like The Congress Houses in America, just with different names and diff jobs ) The house is divided into 2 classes - Noble Class and Supreme Class, Noble deals with matters inside the Country, and Supreme outside. The Leader of the United House is called the Secretary of the House Heads *Head : Secretary of the House - Not taken *Secondary Head : Head of Noble Class - Not Taken *Secondary Head : Head of Supreme Class - Not Taken House Positions ''Noble Class : *Head of Royal Guard - Not Taken *Head of Infanstruture - Not Taken *Head of Parliament - Not Taken *Head of Defense - Not Taken *Head of Economical Issues - Not Taken ''Supreme Class : *Head of Aid - Not Taken *Head of War - Not Taken *Head of Foriegn Affairs - Not Taken Military Head of Army - Not Taken Army Regular : *'General' *'Generals Staff ( Colonels and Majors )' *'Colonel' *'Major' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' *'Corporal' *'Sergeant' *'Private' Elite Blue-boys Brigade : *'Elite-Captain' *'Elite-Lieutenant' *'Elite-Corporal' *'Elite-Sergeant' *'Elite-Private' Sharpshooters : *'Major' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' *'Corporal' *'Sergeant' *'Private' Cannoneers ( Grenades ) *'C-Captain' *'C-Lieutenant' *'C-Corporal' *'C-Sergeant' *'C-Private' Navy : *'Fleet Admiral' *'Admiral' *'Commodore' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' *'Sergeant' *'Private' *'Marine' UUF.jpg|Our Flag! Kings Mansion.jpg|The Kings Mansion! New Boston.jpg|United Royal Union Capital, New Boston! UUGB.jpg|United Houses Meeting Building! Sea A..jpg|Our Best War Ship! The Sea Avenger! Trade Ship.jpg|Best Trade Ship! Daughter.jpg|Princess Valentine Pond! Lizzy.jpg|Princess Elizabeth Pond! Screenshot 2011-07-07 12-30-28.jpg|Prince Jeremiah Pond United Union Army Crest.jpg|Our Army Crest! United Union Navy Crest.jpg|The Navy Crest! JPP.jpg|U.U.S.C Logo! SB.jpg|Stavalay Blacksmithing Logo! JPS.jpg|Josh Ponds Signature PJP.jpg|Prince Jeremiahs Signature! PEP.jpg|Princess Elizabeths Signature! PVP.jpg|Princess Valentines Signature! WAC.jpg|Map of West American Continent! JPLA.jpg|Joshua Pond Leading Soldiers Me.jpg|King Joshua Pond! Blue-Boys Brigade.jpg|Blue-Boys Briagade JPWP.jpg|Painting of General Joshua Pond UU50CB.jpg|50 dollar bill ( RARE ) UU5DC.jpg|5 dollar Silver coin UU1DB.jpg|2 Dollar bill with Joshua Pond U.R.G.jpg|United Federal Guard ( U.F.G ) Symbol National Antheme Yes we'll rally round the flag, boys, we'll rally once again, Shouting the battle cry of freedo m, We will rally from the hillside, we'll gather from the plain, Shouting the battle cry of freedom! ::(Chorus) ::The Union forever! Hurrah, boys, hurrah! ::Down with the traitor, up with the star; ::While we rally round the flag, boys, rally once again, ::Shouting the battle cry of freedom! We are springing to the call of our brothers gone before, Shouting the battle cry of freedom! And we'll fill our vacant ranks with a million freemen more, Shouting the battle cry of freedom! ::Chorus We will welcome to our numbers the loyal, true and brave, Shouting the battle cry of freedom! And although they may be poor, not a man shall be a slave, Shouting the battle cry of freedom! ::Chorus So we're springing to the call from the East and from the West, Shouting the battle cry of freedom! And we'll hurl the rebel crew from the land we love best, Shouting the battle cry of freedom! Naval Song She went down last October in the pouring, driving rain. The Skipper he'd been drinking and the mate he felt no pain. Too close to three mile rock and she was dealt her moral blow, and the Mary ellen Carter sitting low. There was just us five aboard her when she finally was a-wash. We worked like hell to save her all heedless of the cost. And the groan she gave as she went down, it caused us to proclaim That the Mary Ellen Carter’d rise again. Well, the owners wrote her off, not a nickel would they spend. "She gave twenty years of service, boys, and met her sorry end. But insurance paid the loss to us, so let her rest below," They laughed at us and said we’d have to go. But we talked of her all winter, some days around the clock, She’s worth a quarter million, a-floating at the dock. And with every jar that hit the bar we swore we would remain And watch the Mary Ellen Carter rise again. Chorus: Rise again, rise again, Let her name not be lost to the knowledge of men For those who loved her best and were with her to the end, We’ll make the Mary Ellen Cater, rise again. All spring, now, we’ve been with her on a barge lent by a friend. Three dives a day in a hard hat suit and twice I’ve had the bends. Thank God it’s only sixty feet and the currents here are slow Or I’d never have the strength to go below. But we’ve patched her rents, and stopped her vents, dogged hatch and porthole down Put cables to her fore and aft and girded her around; And tomorrow, noon, we hit the air and then take up the strain And watch the Mary Ellen Carter rise again. Chorus For we couldn’t leave her there, you see, to crumble into scale. She’d saved our lives so many times, living through the gale; And the laughing, drunken rats who left her to a sorry grave, They won’t be laughing in another day. And you, to whom adversity has dealt that final blow, With smiling bastards lying to you everywhere you go Turn to and put out all your strength of arm and heart and brain And like the Mary Ellen Carter, rise again! Last Chorus 2x Rise again, rise again, Thou your heart, it be broken, your life about to end, No matter what you’ve lost, be it a home, a love, a friend, Be like the Mary Ellen Carter: RISE AGAIN! Currency Also found on - POTCO World Currencies UU50CBR.jpg|50 Dollar bill UU5DCR.jpg|5 Dollar coin UU1DBR.jpg|2 Dollar Bill The United Union uses Dollar Bills and Dollar Coins as our Currency. Trade Partners #America #France #Biritan ( Awaiting Confimation of Agreement ) Allies #Currently None Enemies #Currently None United Union Industries The United Union Industries is a line of Industries, Companies, and Shops in the United Union. Click Here to See the United Union Industires Home Page East India Union Trading Company ( EIUTC ) The East India Union Trading Company Is the route of trade in the country. They also stand as Royal Privateers! The Royal Family Airlooms The Royal Family Airlooms is passed down from generation of kings/queens of the Union. Current Holder : King Joshua Pond Royal Orb.jpg|Royal Family Orb Royal Ring 2.jpg|Royal Diamond Ring Crown 1.jpg|Royal Crown Royal Scepter.jpg|Royal Scepter Category:Guilds Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:Role-Play Category:Governments Category:POTCO